Wild Western Vol 1 24
In the town of Tombstone Gap, the sheriff confronts desperado Whip Savage in a draw and is shot dead. With no lawman to take his place, Savage then decides to take the job himself and soon deputizes all of the local crooks into a posse that and abuse their power to terrorize and take what they want from the people. Meanwhile, Kid Colt has been captured by a posse who are about to hang him when his horse Steel manages to buck away from the hangman's noose and help his master escape. The marshal stills the posse's guns having heard stories about Kid Colt's good deeds and thinks that the gunslinger might not the killer he's made out to be. Reaching safety, Kid Colt then cuts his bonds and continues on his travels. Back in Tombstone Gap, a young Jim Rogers is put into tears when one of Whip Savage's men shoots his horse after it is hitched on the sheriffs hitching post. When the boy and his father try to stand up for themselves, the boy is pushed in the mud and Mr. Rogers is threatened until Whip intervenes and gets his man to stand down. As Mr. Rogers leads his son away he tells the boy that someday someone bigger than Whip Savage and his men will come and ride them out of town. Just as he is telling this Kid Colt enters town deciding that Tombstone Gap might be a good place to lay low for a bit. When he spots another one of Whip Savage's men giving the Rogers trouble, he gets involved, knocking out the thug off his horse with a single punch. When the bruiser pulls a gun, Kid Colt realizes his have been confiscated when he was arrested earlier and is shot in the arm and passes out from the wound. Hours later Kid Colt awakens in the Rogers shack and finds that he has been patched up by Mr. Rogers and his son. Spotting that Jim's father has a pair of Colts, the Kid borrows them and learns about what is going on in town. When Kid Colt enters the saloon to face Whip Savage, the marshal who attempted to hang him is there and is not surprised to find Kid Colt among the "snakes" who run Tombstone Gap. When Whip Savage welcomes Kid Colt because of his outlaw status, Kid Colt tells him that he does not deserve his sheriff's star and rips it off. Whip then uses his whip on Kid Colt, who does not flinch, and then grabs the weapon from his opponents hand and starts to whip him back. As Savage cowers on the floor, one of his men tries to step in but the marshal knocks him out. When Whip tries to draw and shoot the Kid, Colt is faster at the draw and shoots him dead. Later, Kid Colt gives the reward money to Mr. Rogers who uses it to get much needed eye glasses and a new sheriff is installed in town. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Final Bullet | Synopsis2 = Western tale. | StoryTitle3 = Gunsmoke Range! | Synopsis3 = The Texas Kid has tracked down an outlaw named El Toro to a Texas town and guns him down. He then heads back toward Caliber City to change back into his alter-ego of Lance Temple before his blind father Zane can worry about him. Along the way the Texas Kid comes across some cattle ranchers who mistake him for an outlaw under the employ of a man named Creech. They start firing, drawing the Kid away from the herd. Taking an alternate route, the Texas Kid passes through a Native American reservation and finds it a squalor. He keeps on going until he comes across a cabin. Instead of being shot at by the occupant that comes out, the Texas Kid is welcomed inside. There he is introduced to Creech who offers the Kid a job: He is the competition for a rancher named Barrett who has a contract with the agent that governs over the reservation to deliver beef by the end of the night. If he fails to do so, then the agent has the right to opt out of buying. Creech has bought out the agent and intends to prevent the cattle drive from reaching the agent. Then once the cattle are refused, Barrett would not have enough time to bring them back to graze land and would be forced to sell them to Creech at whatever price he wants. Creech was then going to sell the cattle for a larger profit. The Texas Kid refuses and blasts his way out of the cabin before they can shoot him. He then races out to Barrett's cattle drive to try and warn them but they still think that he is a cattle rustler. Tired of getting shot at, the Texas Kid rides off and leaves both parties to sort thinks out on their own. However as the attack begins the frightened cattle try to run into the nearby woods. Realizing that Barrett's men would not be able to get the cattle out in time to get them to the reservation, the Texas Kid starts a fire in the woods to drive the cattle back and herds them the rest of the way to the reservation. Later, he listens in on the reservation agent refusing to pay Barrett even though the cattle arrive on time. However, he finally gives in and pays Barrett just as Creech and his men burst in to steal it from him. That's when the Texas Kid barges in with guns blazing, killing Creech and his men. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Creech Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The two part Kid Colt story "Whip Savage/The End of Whip Savage" is a near word-for-word retelling of the tale "Colt-Quick Killers for Hire!" from . The only difference being that the art was completely redone by John Romita Sr.. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}